What More Is Out There
Lyrics Katie Sandow : : I've walked through all these halls before : I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh : There's nothin' in this school that I don't know : In every class, my grade's the best : The highest score on every test : I think that means it's time for me to go :: I know there's more that's out there :: And I just haven't found it yet :: I know there's more that's out there :: Another me I haven't met This school is full of people But still I don't belong They only dream of winning Look at me like something's wrong Maybe I'm better off alone Will I find what I'm lookin' for If I just do it on my own? :: I know there's more that's out there :: Something to fill this hole inside :: I know there's more that's out there :: And I'm not afraid to try :: There's only so much this school can offer :: And I'm not saying that it's wrong :: But I know there's more that's out there :: 'Cause I've been searching all along :: Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls :: So much to learn, I can't see it all :: There's somethin' out there callin' me :: And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see :: 'Cause I know there's more that's out there :: Another place, another way :: And I know there's more that's out there :: And I'll find out someday! :: I'll find out someday... :: Alternate song Katie Sandow : I've walked through all these halls before I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh There's nothin' in this school that I don't know In every class, my grade's the best The highest score on every test I think that means it's time for me to go I know there's more that's out there And I just haven't found it yet I know there's more that's out there Another me I haven't met Sunset Shimmer: Everyone here likes who I am And it's not from a magic spell's command, whoa-oh My friends look past the things I've done before But still I miss those quests The mythic creatures, magic tests High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore? Katie Sandow : It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed But there's something left still missing, something that I need Sunset Shimmer : I know there's more that's out there Maybe folks that need my help I know there's more that's out there Because I've seen it for myself There's only so much this town can offer And I'm not saying that's so bad But I know there's more that's out there 'Cause it's a life that I once had Katie Sandow : Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls So much to learn, I can't see it all Sunset Shimmer : This town is home, this school is safe But how can I be home and still feel out of place? Katie Sandow : And I know there's more that's out there Another world to explore Sunset Shimmer : And I know there's more that's out there Am I wrong for wanting more? Sunset Shimmer and Katie Sandow : And I can't wait for it to happen But what it is I cannot say I just know there's more that's out there And it's calling out my name And I'm searching for the answer 'Cause I feel I've lost my way I may not know what's really out there But I'll find out someday! I'll find out someday... Category:Songs Category:Season 8 songs Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:Deleted songs